A method and a needle ribbon weaving machine for weaving a ribbon of the type initially mentioned are known from DE 40 09 455A. The method described there for producing a ribbon on a needle ribbon weaving machine takes place by means of two closed weft needles operating contradirectionally, the ribbon being woven by both weft needles as a result of insertion into a common shed. The heads of the contradirectionally inserted weft thread loops are secured on each ribbon side by means of wales which are formed in each case from an auxiliary thread and which are located at the two edges of the ribbon. The disadvantage, then, is that always two weft thread loops have to be inserted into a common shed, so that, in the event of a shed change, two weft thread loops, that is to say four weft thread portions, have to be tied in simultaneously. The stability of the ribbon to be produced is impaired as a result. There are also no variations of any kind possible, since closed weft needles having guide loops on which a weft thread is always arranged are used.